


Mine

by j_gabrielle



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drabble, Fluff, Happy, M/M, moving in
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-08-15
Packaged: 2018-08-08 21:37:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7774612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/j_gabrielle/pseuds/j_gabrielle
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scorpius and Albus move in together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Albus sets a stack of magazines next to Scorpius' pile of childhood blankets. "Anything else?" He calls out, turning to see Scorpius shaking his head as he closes their front door. Smiling, he falls back into the nearest seat unoccupied with their things. "Finally."

Laughing, Scorpius slides into his lap. "Still can't believe it?" He hums. Albus slots their bodies together, cupping his cheek.

"That this is our home, that we chose together? With mortgages, leases and shit? Filled with boxes of our things that took us the entire day to move?" Albus grins, nuzzling against Scorpius. "Yeah, I still can't believe that I get to wake up next to you in the bed we chose together. That we don't have to worry about our parents walking in on us whenever we are having sex."

"I can't believe it either." Scorpius sighs. Leaning in, he kisses Albus. "What say you we break in each and every room in this place?"

"The kitchen too?"

"The kitchen too, yes." 


End file.
